<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by Leloi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051718">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi'>Leloi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our marriage was for Rosie’s benefit.  We did it to settle some legal issues over my adoption of Rosie.  Make no mistake, if I was to marry anyone, that person would be John Watson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our marriage was for Rosie’s benefit.  We did it to settle some legal issues over my adoption of Rosie.  Make no mistake, if I was to marry anyone, that person would be John Watson.  </p><p>It was a small ceremony with Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, my parents, Mycroft, and Rosie in attendance.  We invited Molly, but she declined, telling us it was “too much.”</p><p>We hadn’t discussed the physical side of our marriage.  So our first kiss was when the officiant asked us to seal our vows with a kiss.  It was awkward and brief.</p><p>Nothing much changed for us by becoming married.  The only difference was that Rosie took John’s old room while her father shared my bed.  It was merely used for sleeping.  John was shy around the bed, wearing as much clothing as he could put on without suffering from heat stroke.  I had never even seen my groom naked, although I know he’d caught glimpses of me.  He never expressed his sexual attraction to me.  And that bothered me.</p><p>I also knew that John has a history of roaming.  I wondered what happened when he got bored.  Could I handle the inevitable jealousy I may feel if he drifted away to someone else’s bed?  Could I give him what he needed?  Would he allow it?</p><p>I responded to the Woman’s latest text:</p><p>
  <i>I heard that congratulations are in order.</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Thank you.  Can I ask you something? –SH</span>
</p><p>
  <i>Of course.</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">How do you seduce someone? –SH</span>
</p><p>
  <i>Does this someone want to be seduced?</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Data is unclear. –SH</span>
</p><p>
  <i>Start slowly.  Don’t introduce the ropes and the handcuffs on the first try.</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Please be serious. –SH</span>
</p><p>
  <i>Either two people are attracted to each other or they are not.  Go slowly.</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Thank you. –SH</span>
</p><p>I dropped my mobile onto the side table, aware that John stood in the doorway to the hall.  He had heard her text alerts.  With a frown he went into the kitchen and started to look through the cabinets.  Finally he couldn’t pretend he was unaffected, and stood behind his chair.  “What did she want?”</p><p>I debated telling John that I was attempting to seduce him so he would not wander.  But I thought better of it.  “She congratulated us on our nuptials.”</p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p>“Isn’t that enough?”<br/>

</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh he walked away and we did not speak of it again.</p><p>Months passed.  John seemed agitated.  By my calculations his last sexual release had been shortly before Mary died, the year before.  Someone like John couldn’t wait that long.</p><p>At bedtime I suggested that he take off his clothes once he got to our room.</p><p>John looked confused.  “Take off my clothes?”</p><p>“Yes.  You are sexually frustrated.  I can help.  Go to our room and wait for me.”</p><p>“You can help?”  I found his echo to be monotonous.</p><p>“Go to our room.”  I reiterated, and watched as he made his way to the bedroom.</p><p>Quickly I entered the bathroom and removed my clothes, tossing them in the hamper.  I dug through the cabinet until I found the petroleum jelly.  With one foot on the toilet I reached back and hastily prepared myself.</p><p>John liked women.  It was reasonable to believe that he would want to be the penetrating partner.  I didn’t mind.  The thought of John taking his pleasure from me made my heart flutter, and my cock hard.</p><p>My preparations done, I washed my hands and checked my hair before exiting the bathroom to the bedroom.  The light was on and John sat at the edge of the bed wearing a vest and his pants.  His eyes opened wide when he saw me.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Isn’t that obvious?”  I was disappointed that he wasn’t naked.</p><p>John stared at me.  His eyes glanced down at my half erect penis.  Licking his lips, he looked me in the eye.  “Do you mean it?”</p><p>“Of course I mean it.”  I replied, somewhat embarrassed that I was losing what was left of my erection.</p><p>“Come here.”  Casually he patted the edge of the bed, so I dutifully sat where he placed me.  “There’s something I have to show you.”  As he spoke he lifted the hem of his vest.  As he tossed his vest aside, he bowed his head in shame.</p><p>My eyes caught on the round divot below his clavicle.  I adjusted my position so I could see the exit wound on his back, over the scapula.  Lightly I traced the edge of the scar tissue with my finger.  There was a long hypertrophic scar where they repaired what had to be a broken scapula.</p><p>“It’s ugly.” John announced.</p><p>I could think of nothing to say that would reassure him that wasn’t the case.  I leaned in and kissed his clavicle.  John’s breath caught as I lightly kissed his jugular.  I was rewarded with a small moan.  I wanted to explore his body.  I ached to feel him take me.   I was pleased when my erection returned.</p><p>With my hands on John’s shoulders I guided him to lay down upon the bed.  I crouched over him, glancing down at the bulge in his pants.  Experimentally I law down atop him, delighted when he wrapped his legs around mine to keep me close.  I wanted him to be naked, but I was content with what he could give me.  To satisfy us both I began to gently thrust my hips.</p><p>“Fuck…” John murmured close to my ear.  </p><p>I smiled and continued to rub us together.  My body wanted desperately to mount him and ride until I forgot my own name.  But I held back to the lowest key seduction I could imagine.  Sucking his cock would have been too intimate.  Stroking him off wasn’t intimacy enough.  Rubbing us together, even barricaded by his pants seemed like the easiest way to get him off.</p><p>“Sherlock…” His moan of my name brought my focus back in him.  His eyes were closed and his breath kept catching.  I could feel his hips attempting to counter mine.</p><p>My hands caught his wrists and held them over his head on the mattress.  I wanted him to tie me down and claim me.  Maybe one day…</p><p>“Fuck!”  John cried out.  His arms strained to be released from my grip, but I held him still until I felt dampness on my stomach.  Releasing his hands, he immediately wrapped his arms around my torso, hugging me close.</p><p>I desperately needed to ejaculate.  I pondered the etiquette of releasing on John’s stomach the way he did mine.</p><p>John took my decision from me by rolling us over so he was on top.  His hand took my erection and began an almost brutal rhythm.  I liked it when he took control.  Within a few strokes I was blissfully unaware of anything but him.  I gasped for breath after my climax, covered in our combined semen.</p><p>But John made no move to get up or clean himself.  We lay with him resting a leg on my thighs.  “What brought this on?”</p><p>Several thoughts ran through my head.  My motives were jealousy, selfishness, and horniness.  Finally I settled in a safe and simple answer.  “You’re my husband.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you wanted a relationship like this.”</p><p>“It’s better than having you wander.”  I admitted.</p><p>John sat up and looked at me in a way I knew meant that I had said something wrong.  “Is that why you did this?  Because you think I’ll cheat on you?”</p><p>“You did before.”  I tried to remind him.  “With Mary.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’d throw that in my face.  I regretted it.  I thought you knew that.”  John was speaking very quietly.</p><p>I didn’t know what to say.  He was angry.  “I’m sorry.”  I tried.</p><p>That seemed to calm him down somewhat, although his hands were still in fists.  I looked away, remembering the last time he was so angry.  It seemed he remembered too.  With some effort he opened his hands and took a cleansing breath.  “No.  I’m sorry.  It just hurt to be reminded that I’m capable of doing that.  I won’t.  And you shouldn’t pretend you like it in order to keep me satisfied.”</p><p>“But I’m not…” I began.  Why would he think that?  “I’m not pretending.”</p><p>“Really?”  John seemed amused.  “You really want to be intimate with me?”</p><p>“Isn’t that obvious?”  I demanded, gesturing down at our combined mess.</p><p>“I’ve seen you fake it.  Remember Janine?” John reminded me.</p><p>“I never had sex with her.”  I answered.  “Despite what the papers said.”</p><p>“Alright.  How about the Woman?”</p><p>I had been intrigued by her.  And her attempt at seducing me had made me aware of the jealousy of a certain Army doctor when it came to rivals for my attention.  But I never slept with her.  “I haven’t.”</p><p>“So… You’re not faking it?”</p><p>“John,” I sighed.  “Why would I fake it?  We’re married.  You’re my husband.  Rosie is our daughter.  If anything, you’d be the one to fake it.”</p><p>John made a confused face at me.</p><p>“Remember?  You’re not gay.”</p><p>A look of recognition filled his eyes.  “If anything I’m bisexual, not gay.”</p><p>I kissed him to silence him.  We spent a few moments awkwardly trying to establish dominance.  I let him win.  I had to admit, he was the more experienced kisser.</p><p>Finally John broke the kiss.  “I need a shower, and so do you.”</p><p>We took our time in the shower.  I helped him clean every bit of himself.  John giggled and turned red in embarrassment.  But that didn’t stop me from washing him from head to foot.</p><p>John didn’t want to reciprocate, so I hastily washed myself.  His eyes would not look at me fully, even though I was bare before him.  I wondered if it would always be that way.  Could I live with a partner who was so embarrassed about bodies?</p><p>That night we went to bed.  John argued that sometimes Rosie joined us, so I shouldn’t sleep naked.  I pulled on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms.</p><p>The next day we were pulled into a case.  John entitled it “The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time.”  Our young client was a fan of our work and followed our blog since the Baskerville case.  There was a poodle named Wellington that had been murdered.  That case took several days to resolve.  Solving it was easy.  The fallout from that resolution was difficult.</p><p>We returned home, ready for a nice lie-in.</p><p>“Angelo’s for dinner tonight?” I suggested as John sat down on the sofa with a mug of tea.</p><p>“What is this, Sherlock?  Is this your attempt at asking me on a date?” John asked.  </p><p>“If it was…?” I replied cautiously.</p><p>“Just ask me out on a date.”  John answered.</p><p>“John, will you have dinner with me tonight?”</p><p>“What about Rosie?”</p><p>I wanted John to myself.  Perhaps I’m selfish like that.  “I was planning on having sex with you when we returned home.”</p><p>John’s face turned red.  “Perhaps Mrs. Hudson will take Rosie for the night…”</p><p>“That sounds like an excellent idea.”</p><p>“You’re serious?”  John queried.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be serious?” I asked, confused by his seeming disbelief.</p><p>“We’ve been married for six months.  You have never suggested a date before now.  In fact I’m not even sure it’s something you would do.”</p><p>“We’ve had dinner before…”</p><p>“I have dinner.  Usually we’re on a case and you don’t eat.”</p><p>“I plan to eat tonight.” I assured him.</p><p>John merely shook his head with a chuckle and took a sip of his tea.</p><p>“What?” I asked of him.</p><p>“You plan to do something tonight… I can’t help but remember when the Woman would invite you to dine with her.”</p><p>“She never wanted food.”</p><p>“I know.”  John made a face at his tea.  It occurred to me that he was bringing up Irene yet again.</p><p>“Why are you so disturbed by that?  I married you!” I snapped at him.</p><p>John stared at me, the mug of tea almost at his lips.  </p><p>“You want me to prove my intention?”  I asked.</p><p>“It would be nice…” John muttered and took a sip.</p><p>I reminded myself that Rosie was taking a nap.  She would not disturb us for at least an hour.  I could take her father right there in the living room without fear that we would be interrupted.  Mrs. Hudson might drop in, so for that reason I took my groom by the hand and pulled him to his feet.</p><p>“Where are we going?” John asked, accidentally spilling some of his tea on the rug.</p><p>I remembered the flirting the Woman used to try on me.  Since John couldn’t stop thinking about her why not use some of her phrases on him?  “I’m hungry!” I replied as I dragged him to the bedroom.</p><p>“You said after dinner!” John tried to remind me as he set his tea on the nightstand.  </p><p>I shut the door and locked it for good measure.  “I find I cannot wait for dinner.”</p><p>John blinked at me, his mouth open.  He looked adorable in his jumper and trousers.  I wanted to peel them off of him.  I satisfied myself by kissing him instead.  “Sherlock…”</p><p>I guided him back towards the bed, setting him down on the edge as I stood between his knees.  For a moment I stood, continuing to kiss him.  Then I knelt down on the floor, my face even with his crotch.  My fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers.  I could see him through his pants, he was already hard for me.  Lightly I kissed him through the fabric and I heard him gasp.</p><p>“Oh… My… God…”</p><p>I smiled at that, encouraged to continue.  It was easy to tug at the waistband of is pants until only the head appeared.  Leaning in, I licked him, savoring his salty pre-cum on my tongue.  I carefully catalogued his reactions to my mind palace for future analysis.  When I looked up to gauge his reaction, I saw him staring back at me, his mouth open and his brows knit together.  Feeling a little cheeky, I opened my mouth wider and took him in, rolling my tongue around the glans.  </p><p>“Fuck…” John moaned and then covered his mouth with his hand.  </p><p>For several blissful moments I took him in my mouth, savoring his scent and his flavor.  I wanted to taste it all.  </p><p>John’s hand landed on the top of my head and he cried out, “Stop!  Stop!”</p><p>With all my strength I pulled back and stared up at him.  He looked wrecked.  “What is it?”</p><p>John shook his head.  “I’m going to cum.”  </p><p>“That’s the whole point.” I remarked and licked his tip.</p><p>“No, wait!  Stop!”  John pushed my head gently away.</p><p>I sat back and licked my lips as I stared up at him.</p><p>“Where did you learn to do that?”</p><p>I shrugged, casually.  “Did you like it?”</p><p>“I loved it!” John answered.  “I just don’t want it to be… I don’t know… So one sided.”</p><p>“What is it you want, John?”  It was the question I had been harboring since our marriage, six months before.</p><p>“I want to be with you.”  </p><p>“You are with me.”</p><p>“No, I mean… I want to do this with you, not have it done to me.  Does that make sense?”</p><p>I stood up and kissed him.  His arms wrapped around my neck and he laid back, pulling me on top of him.  We took a moment to situate ourselves on the bed.  “Dinner?”</p><p>“I’m starving.” John admitted as he sat up enough to kiss me back.</p><p>“What do you want to eat?” I queried as I pulled his hands over his head and held them there by his wrists.  My other hand slid down his side to explore under his jumper. </p><p>John twisted his left hand out of my grasp and used it to reach down between us.  I released his other hand and he immediately used it along with the other to undo my trousers.  John’s trousers were already open so I leaned to the side to help him push them down his thighs.  It took some coordination but we managed to undress each other in under a minute.  </p><p>My body ached for his.  People often mistake me for someone not interested in sex.  Of course I’m interested.  The thought of John rubbing his penis against my own had often been the fodder for masturbation over the past few years.  I kissed him hungrily.</p><p>John managed to roll us over and sat on top of my thighs to grind himself against me.  “Look at you!”</p><p>I stared up at him, confused.  “Look at me?”</p><p>John lay down upon me, grinding us together with his hips.  “You look… Amazing!”</p><p>“Only because I’m with you.” I answered.  My body desperately wanted to ejaculate.  My lips took his as my hands reached down to guide his arse in a steady rhythm.</p><p>“I love you.”  I almost didn’t hear his admission because his lips were pressed against my own.  Too soon the blood was rushing to my head and I couldn’t hear over the sound of my own breathing.  Slowly the world returned to normal and I felt John still grinding in a desperate motion.  In two thrusts he finally collapsed and I was aware of the combined wet on our stomachs.  </p><p>I felt relief.  He loved me!  My hands shook as I removed them from his bottom to slide up to his shoulders.  My husband loved me!  No one had ever loved me quite like that before.</p><p>“Sherlock?” John moved to dismount my thighs.  I held him still.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>I nodded and kissed the scar near his clavicle.</p><p>“Say something.”</p><p>“I’m actually hungry.”</p><p>“You cock!” John laughed and playfully hit my shoulder.  We lay for a time, neither of us moving to clean up our mess.  John eventually reached for the tissues and cleaned up both our abdomens.  “Rosie will be up soon.”</p><p>I pulled John back down to my chest and held him, taking comfort in his warmth.  “I love you too.”</p><p>“That’s good to know.” John stated.</p><p>Later that night after dinner at Angelo’s we returned to the flat and completed round two.  Shortly after my phone moaned.</p><p>
  <i>How is married life?</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Perfect.  –SH</span>
</p><p>I showed John my text history.  John fell asleep with a content smile on his face, muttering about ropes and handcuffs.  Maybe someday…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Nine Inch Nails "Closer."  </p><p>How is everyone?  I'm surviving.  Mostly I'm sleeping and making cloth masks.  I have made 70 so far!  Another 14 wait for me to sew.  Take care!  Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>